The present disclosure relates to hygienic systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hygiene compliance systems for monitoring and communicating hygiene activities, such as hand washing activities.
Handwashing can be an effective approach to control hygiene. Environments, such as healthcare facilities, inherently have contamination risks and often have patients with higher sensitivity to contamination. Numerous handwashes may be required to conform with good hygiene practices. However, it can be difficult in practice for caregivers to remember to perform the numerous handwashes during a course of performing seemingly innocuous activities, for example upon entry to a patient room. Caregivers and visitors alike can pose hygiene risks that may be different in degree and/or impact. Further, in administering care in a large capacity facility, such as a hospital, narrowing the root cause of a hygiene issue is difficult during the execution of many different activities and with the presence of both caregivers and visitors.